


Spoy drabble 2

by Dylkntz



Series: Newsies drabbles [14]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: 50's AU, ? - Freeform, Angst, M/M, Military Families, Moving Away, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:02:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29288769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dylkntz/pseuds/Dylkntz
Summary: Prompt: “I’m not going to like what you’re about to tell me…. am I?”
Relationships: Spot Conlon/Tommy Boy
Series: Newsies drabbles [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050566
Kudos: 4





	Spoy drabble 2

Spot trailed behind Albert as he lead him to Tommy boy’s. Albert was twiddling with the sleeves of his jacket, which usually meant he hadn’t had a smoke in a while, or something was making him nervous. And considering he was blowing smoke from his cigarette into the air as they walked, Spot assumed it wasn’t the first one. 

“Hey,” Spot sighed, “what the fuck is going on?” 

Albert dropped his cigarette but onto the ground, crushing it under his heel. “I didn’t get any details, except it had something to do with his dad, and it was important.” 

That was just great, and it didn’t calm Spot’s nerves at all. Tommy boy’s dad was a bit of a tool, no scratch that, he was a complete tool. Always on Tommy boy and his brother’s asses about the tiniest things. It had only gotten worse after his mother died. It seemed she was the only thing that had stopped his dad from going full drill Sargent. 

Tommy boy and a couple of their friends came into view, and Albert scratched the back of his neck, “Well, I guess this is the time where I-” Spot grabbed his collar dragging him to meet the rest of the guys across the street, “ok then.” Albert whispered defeated. 

Spot stomped across the street, up to his ears in nerves. “What’s goin’ on?”

Finch, gave an amused look at Albert, before steering him, and the rest of the boys, away from Spot and Tommy Boy, “Let’s beat it before we get beat, yeah?” He got a murmur of agreement, and they all took off. 

Spot looked back over at his boyfriend, who was anxiously picking at his nails, “Tom?” Tommy boy looked up at him, and rubbing his face. “I’m not going to like what you’re about to tell me…. am I?” 

Tommy boy shook his head, and Spot gently reached out and grabbed his hand, “Hey.” He said softly, “What’s goin’ on?” 

Tommy boy reached up with is free hand to wipe his eyes, “I’m leavin’ Spotty.” He whispered, so quietly Spot wasn’t even sure that’s what he said. 

“What?” 

Tommy Boy nodded, “My dad, he uh,” He took a deep breath, “He got transferred, to California, we found out this morning.” 

“How long,” Spot asked, “until you have to go?” 

“Two days.” Tommy boy breathed out, and Spot’s breath caught in his throat. 

Two days. Two days was all he had left with Tommy. He mind was reeling, how the hell were they going to pull this off. California and New York were thousands of miles apart. They could barely make time to see each other now, with Tommy’s strict dad, and Spot’s idiot family. 

“I-” Spot shook his head, “no.” He spat, “No. You don’t get to leave, you cant leave it’s-” He rubbed away his tears, “It’s not fair Tom.” 

Tommy Boy nodded, angling Spot’s face, so his eyes met his own, “I know darling, I know, but I have to.” His eye were shiny with tears, “I’m sorry.” 

Spot shook his head, “No. You can come live here.” No he couldn’t. “We’ll find away.” No they wouldn’t. Spot knew that, Tommy Boy knew that. But he couldn’t admit it to himself. Couldn’t admit to himself this way really happening. 

Tommy Boy’s cheeks were wet with tears as he pulled Spot into a messy kiss, “I’m so sorry.” 

“Two days,” Spot whispered, “Two days is what we have to find a way to make sure you stay, and we will find a way.”

Tommy Boy gave him a soft look, “Will we?” 

“We will,” Spot insisted, “I promise you, we will.” 


End file.
